1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns apparatus for handling earth and related substrates such as gravel and snow by way of scraping, leveling and transporting operations, and more particularly relates to earth handling apparatus adapted for use in small or confined areas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of large scale industrial earth handling machines are widely employed in operations such as highway and airfield construction, land clearing, and various digging, filling and grading procedures. The soil-contacting components of the apparatus are either incorporated into a wheeled vehicle or are trailered behind a towing vehicle. The very large size and considerable cost of such equipment causes ownership and operation to be affordable only by large corporations.
In earth moving operations on small farms, and applications involving bicycle trails, residential landscaping, forest trails, walking paths and golf courses, relatively small, highly maneuverable equipment is necessary, and its cost must be affordable for ownership by private parties or small municipalities.
All terrain vehicles (ATV) are widely employed for recreational and work purposes, and have been used to trailer carts in confined areas requiring high maneuverability. However, manipulative interaction between the ATV and a towed unit has been minimal.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a relatively inexpensive small earth handling apparatus which can be trailered behind an ATV and operated by controls associated with said ATV.
It is another object of this invention to provide in combination a small earth handling apparatus towable by an ATV, and control means installable onto said ATV for manipulating said apparatus.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.